rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PF SW 7. Spielabend: Ankunft in Gnomdon
''Aus den persönlichen Aufzeichnungen des Kriegsgeschmiedeten Orikan über die Geschehnisse vor der zweiten Katastrophe '' Wir verließen die langgestreckte Höhle in unklarem Geisteszustand. Die außerweltlichen Wesen blieben zurück, alle ihre Hoffnungen in uns setzend und wir ungewiss, wie wir ihren Quellstein zu finden gedenken. Bald darauf zeichnete sich das gegen das Abendlicht fast nicht sichtbare Sceadaschwingensegel von Kapitän Defihos Sandgleiter, sein Name spricht sich eher wie ein Ausatmen, wie ein Windhauch über dem brennenden Wüstenboden, am Horizont ab und näherte sich schnell unserer Position am Fuße der regenbogenfarbenen Klippen. Mit einem Knirschen der Kufen auf dem weißen Sand kam der Gleiter zum stehen und drei der Djanndi sprangen heraus. Mit unterstützung der Crew erklommen wir die Gleiterwand und als sich alle sicher an Bord befanden befahl Defiho die Weiterfahrt. Nuri verschwand mit dem Kapitän in seiner Kajüte und nur die beiden wissen, was dort in den drei Tagen, die wir anderen zweifelnd denn unseres Zieles auf dem Gleiter ausharrten, geschehen ist. Als Nuri schließlich wieder vor uns stand, Dandelo und Durag voller nässender Pusteln, die sie wegen der unbarmherzigen Sonneneinstrahlung und dem praktisch nicht vorhandenen Sonnenschutz kaum vermeiden konnten, eeröffnete er uns, was er mit Defiho besprochen hatte. Anscheinend waren wir auf dem Weg zu einer fliegenden Gnomenstadt namens Gnomdon, die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, Nuri nennt hier drei Monate, eine Zahl, die er wohl nur vom Kapitän erfahren konnte, ihre Anker in den vier Tagesreisen entfernten Wüstenboden geschagen hatte. Aus Nuris Erzählungen ging hervor, dass die Bewohner zu Beginn mühselig Brunnen graben mussten um die Bevölkerung mit Wasser zu versorgen, doch dann, eines Tages, mit den schönsten und vollsten Springbrunnen und kunsvollsten Wasserfällen aufwarteten. Sie konnten es sich sogar leisten, das Wasser einfach in den Sand rinnen zu lassen, so dass wir schlussfolgerten, dass sie über eine übernatürliche Wasserquelle verfügen mussten – in unserer Vorstellung hielten wir den Quellstein schon in den Händen. Gegen Abend des selbigen Tages erblickten wir im fernen Wüstenhimmel eine schmutziggraue Wolke, die auf kein natürliches Wetterphänomen zurückzuführen war. Dünne Fäden entsprangen ihrem Rand und reichten bis weit in den Himmel und bis zum Boden herunter. Je näher wir kamen, desto klarer wurde unser Bild von dem, was wir dort vor uns hatten. Ein etwa vier Kilometer durchmessender Felsen, in der Form eines abgeflachten Oktaeders, hing dort gedrungen und in graubraunen Dunst gehüllt siebzig Schritt über dem Sand. Die obere Seite war bebaut mit riesigen Fabrikgebäuden mit eisernen Wänden, rauchenden Werkstätten und kunstvoll aus Stein und Metall errichteten Wohnhäusern, und zwischen den Gebäuden konnten wir einzelne gepflasterte Straßen und große, mit Statuen gesäumte Plätze erkennen. Auf der Unterseite des Felsens befand sich die dem Aussehen nach Stadt zweiter Klasse. Die Gebäude waren kleiner, dafür jedoch umso zahlreicher, dicht gedrängt und in dunkle Höhlen gebaut, die in den Fels getrieben worden waren oder an schweren Eisenketten hängend einfach an der Unterseite des Felsens befestigt und mit wackeligen, im Wüstenwind wankenden Hängebrücken verbunden und allein ihre Lage brachte es mit sich, dass ein unbedachter Schritt einen Sturz in den Tod zur Folge hatte. Die ganze Unterstadt war von einem schmierigen Dunst verhüllt, da die Fabrikschlote den Qualm nicht nach oben ableiten konnten und sich daher der Smog wie ein Luftkissen unter der Stadt sammelte. Immer wieder gab es Explosionen, die durch gnomische Experimente hervorgerufen einzelne Bereiche der Stadt erhellten und mit einem lauten Donnern die Existenz von Gnomdon der restlichen Welt verkündete. Die Fäden, die wir beobachtet hatten, waren zum einen Wassersäulen, die in Strömen aus dem Felsen zu springen schienen, den Wüstensand aufweichten und aufgrund ihrer Farbe und Konsistenz wohl eher mit Öl vermischtes Abwasser zu sein schienen, Rauchfahnen, die sich aus unzähligen Schloten in den Himmel kräuselten und schwere, eiserne Ketten von unterschiedlicher Stärke, die den Felsen in Position hielten. Sie entsprangen der Unterseite und waren in die Ruinen einer alten Siedlung geschlagen worden, die sich nun im Schatten des riesigen Konstrukts befand. Zwischen den verfallenen Mauern und den Abwasserpfützen, die sich hier und dort bildeten, wo der Boden nicht sandig genug war um die schmierige Flüssigkeit aufzunehmen, waren unzählige Zelte aufgeschlagen, ärmliche Behausungen von hundeartigen Karr, dämonisch anmutenden Tarnaruc und der allgegenwärtigen Sandohren, in der Wüste lebende Verwandte der Goblins. Den unterschiedlichsten Professionen wurde nachgegangen, und während die meisten wohl einfach angeheurte Träger oder Karawanenwachen waren, so konnte man auch einige Schmiede erblicken, Bäcker, oder Schneider, die ihre vielfältigen Waren in vier großen Handelsbezirken ausstellten, die sich unter der Stadt gebildet hatten. Wir merkten auch bald, woher die Beschränkung auf vier Bereiche herrührte. Hier waren besonders dicke und vor allem flache Ketten in den Mauern verankert worden und dienten als einziger Zugang zur Stadt, wenn man nicht in der Lage war, sie über den Luftweg zu erreichen. Sobald wir uns einer dieser Ketten näherten, wurden wir auch schon von bettelnden Sandohren, Händlern, die etwas feilboten was sie Nahrung nannten und anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten belagert, von denen einer jedoch besonders herausstach. Ein Karr näherte sich uns, der das für seine Art typische hyänische Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, doch die Zähne die er zeigte, waren allesamt mit einer dünnen Goldschicht überzogen. statt zweckmäßiger Kleidung trug er Pluderhosen, die wir zuvor nur an Djanndi gesehen hatten, sowie einen langen, offenen Mantel aus einem orange und weiß gestreiften Fell, der den Blick auf einen Oberkörper freigab, in dessen Fell kunstvolle Muster rasiert waren. Auf seinem Kopf prankte ein blauer Samthut, der mit zwei Löchern für die Ohren ausgestattet war und der Gestalt ein stutzerhaftes Aussehen verlieh. Er deutete auf ein Zelt, das ebenfalls aus blauem Samt bestand und zusätzlich mit verschiedensten goldenen Symbolen bedeckt war und bot uns an, unsere Waren, die offensichtlich von beträchtlichem Wert waren, zu schätzen und das ein odere andere bereits abzunehmen. Wie als hätte er unsere Zweifel gespürt bot er Freigetränke und Freizigarren für alle, die ihn begleiten würden. Durags Ohren zuckten schon verräterisch, doch da ich selbst weder Nahrung brauche noch in der Lage bin, ein Zigarre zu rauchen und auch Dandelo der Gestalt gegenüber sichtlich abgeneigt war, beschlossen wir, erst einmal den Slum zu verlassen und in die Stadt selbst zu gelangen. Dies stellte sich als nicht ganz einfach heraus. Am Fuße einer jeden der vier Eingangsketten stand ein großes, offiziell aussehndes Zelt, das von einem vierzehn Meter hohen Arkankonstrukt bewacht wurde. Aus jedem Zelt wand sich eine lange Reihe von Personen unterschiedlichster Art, die wohl alle Zugang zur Stadt suchten. Einigen wurde er gewährt, anderen nicht, aber wir konnten nicht in Erfahrung bringen, ob das System einem Muster folgte, da die Abgewiesenen oftmals für ein Gespräch wenig Lust zeigten. Wir beschlossen, uns anzustellen und unser Glück zu versuchen. Nach einiger Zeit, Durag und Dandelo ging es in der heißen Sonne immer schlechter, wurden wir in das Zelt vorgelassen, wo wir von zwei Gnomen empfangen wurden. Diese beiden stellten den ersten Hinweis darauf dar, dass es sich bei dem Moloch wirklich um eine Gnomenstadt handelte, da wir bisher nicht eine einzige dieser kleinen Gestalten zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Diese beiden waren aber, so wie ich hörte, da ich bisher nur wenig Gelegenheiten hatte, Gnome und deren Lebensweise kennenzulernen, Musterexemplare, und wenn man einen Lexikonartikel über Gnome hätte verfassen wollen, hätte sicher wenigstens einer der beiden dort verewigt werden können. Die eine Gestalt war fast kahl, hatte jedoch einen umso beindruckenderen Bart, den er sich mit Schmalz zu Stacheln frisiert hatte. Dass dieser Bart ihm beständig im Weg war und die riesiegen Papierstapel umstieß, die er geschäftig von einer Seite des Zeltes zur anderen trug, schien ihn dabei nicht zu bekümmern. Er war in eine einfache, stahlgraue Robe gekleidet auf deren Vorderseite ein großes "G" prangte, das, wie wir bald feststellten, das offizielle Symbol Gnomdons war. Die andere Gestalt war nur zu einem Teil Gnom. Der Torso, der recht normal anmutete, saß auf einem mechanischen Konstrukt mit sechs Beinen, die von merkwürdigen Gerätschaften bewegt wurden und ein beständiges Zischen wie von Wasserdampf hören ließen. In der Linken hielt die Gestalt ein riesiges Klammbrett doch der rechte Arm war ebenfalls mechanisch und endete in einer kunstvollen goldenen Schreibfeder, mit der sie sich Notizen machte. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte war verbrannt und schwarz, doch der obere Teil wurde durch einen metallenen Aufsatz verdeckt, der statt eines Auges eine große, grüne Linse erkennen ließ. Ich will das nachfolgende Gespräch nicht in allen Einzelheiten wiedergeben, doch es sei gesagt, dass es den Irrsinn der gnomischen Bürokratie wiederspiegelte und wir die Stadt nur deshalb betreten durften, weil Dandelo der Kontrolleurin sein meisterhaftes Gewehr zeigte, an dem noch mehr Pumpen und Rohre befestigt zu sein schienen als an dem mechanischen Unterkörper. Uns wurde der Zutritt jedoch nur mit der Auflage gestattet, dass wir uns einer der zahlreichen Gilden anschlössen, die dann zukünftig für unsere eventuellen Fehltritte bürgen würde. Wir traten also, es war in der Zwischenzeit schon später Nachmittag geworden, aus dem Zelt und auf die große Kette hinaus und begaben uns auf den Weg in die Unterstadt. Auf etwa der halben Strecke blickten wir uns noch einmal um und wir konnten das volle Außmaß des Elends erkennen, das sich unter Gnomdon erstreckte. In den Außenbereichen machte die gnadenlose Sonneneinstrahlung das Leben zur Qual, doch direkt unter der Stadt schien die Situation trotz des Gestankes nach Unrat und schmierigem Öl weniger unangenehm zu sein, da der schwebende Felsen einen tiefen Schatten über die Zelte warf und sie so vor der Sonne zu schützen vermochte. Doch es drängten sich die Leiber dicht an dicht auf zu wenig Platz und ich vermutete, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde, bis die ersten Krankheiten ausbrechen und Gnomdon sich einen neuen Platz zum Ankern suchen müsse. Auf dem langen weg über die Steile Kette in die Unterstadt begegneten wir einem Händler, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, seinen Karren die Steigung hinaufzubekommen. Er stellte sich als Ab der Krämer vor und bot uns zehn Goldstücke pro Person größer als einen Schritt, die helfen würde, sein Gefährt in die Stadt zu befördern. Ich half, weniger des Goldes wegen als um einen ersten Kontakt in einer völlig fremden Stadt zu knüpfen und auch wenn wenn meine Konstrukteure die Geschicklichkeit der Stärke vorzogen, so konnten wir doch gemeinsam das schwierige Werk vollenden. Wir bekamen das Gold und einen Namen, Feinmechaniker Grammo, der laut Abs Worten in der Lage sein könnte, mechanische Muskeln herzustellen und so meine Kraft zu vergrößern. Wir bedankten uns und ließen den Krämer zurück, wollten wir doch auf den sogenannten "Markt der Möglichkeiten" um mehr über Gnomdon und seine Gildenstruktur zu erfahren. Schon auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten wir einer weiteren Kuriosität, einer alten Gnomin beträchtlicher Leibesfülle und mit runzeligem Gesicht, die auf einer Sänfte von vier Kriegsgeschmiedeten getragen wurde. Diese vier hatten offenbar kein freies Bewusstsein und erledigten ihre Aufgabe mit stoischer Gleichgültigkeit. Sie trugen die Alte zwischen den hunderten Krämerständen umher, und immer wieder, wenn einer der Händler glaubte unbeobachtet zu sein, legte er einen Beutel Goldstücke in die wartenden Hände eines der Kriegsgeschmiedeten. Wir waren uns sicher, dass es sich um eine hier übliche Form der Bestechung handelte, wussten aber nicht, wer diese Frau war, und wofür sie bestochen wurde. Allerdings wurde die Matrone schnell auf uns aufmerksam, was nicht verwunderlich war, da ich mit über zwei Schritt Höhe doch aus der Menge herausragte. Sie wisperte etwas zu einem der kleinen Sandohrjungen, die ihre Sänfte belagerten, und dieser flitzte davon, dicht gefolgt von Durag, der diesen nicht entkommen lassen wollte. Dandelo erwarb in der Zwischenzeit bei einem Händler, der "Keine Feuerwaffen" verkaufte Bauteile für Feuerwaffen, während ich die Umgebung beobachtete. Nach einiger Zeit kam Durag zurück, sein Grinsen unter dem schmuddeligen Hut noch breiter als gewöhnlich, doch verriet er uns nicht, was ihn so glücklich machte, und da war ihn kannten, wollten wir es auch garnicht so genau wissen. Wir begaben uns also über einen Fahrstuhl, kaum mehr als eine Plattform die über lange Ketten und Gegengewichte ausbalanciert wurde und nicht sehr vertrauenserwecked aussah, ihren Zweck jedoch erfüllte, zum Markt der Möglichkeiten, dem einzigen offiziellen großen Marktplatz, um den hrum auch die niederen Gilden um Mitglieder warben. Der Markt befand sich in einer großen Höhle, und eine der Seiten war nach außen hin geöffnet. Durch eine hohe Holzpalisade, die weder überblickt noch übertreten werden konnte, wurde er vom oberen Markt getrennt, wo die höheren Gilden und angeseheneren Kaufleute ihre Waren anboten. Vom Markt aus gab es eine breite Rampe, die in einen riesigen Stahlwürfel führte, der mit Ketten und Seilen an der Unterseite des Felsens befestigt war, und der, wie wir erfuhren, Schreihalle genannt wurde. Wir konnten erahnen, warum dem so war, denn aus dem Würfel drang ein Gewirr an Stimmen, die in höchster Lautstärke versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu übertönen. Die Halle wurde später für uns interessant, doch als erstes brachten wir in Erfahrung, wie Gnomdon eigentlich regiert wurde. Die ganze Stadt wurde vom Gildenrat kontrolliert, der einhunder und einen halben Sitz für Gildenmitglieder bereitstellte. Einflussreichere Gilden konnten mehrere Sitze besetzten, während kleinere und unbekanntere Gilden nur einen oder auch keinen Platz beanspruchen konnten. In Gnomdon gab es zu der Zeit als wir dort ankamen noch neunundneunzig Gilden, die sich auf alle möglichen Dinge spezialisiert hatten. Es gab die Gilde der Arkanschmiede, der Alchemisten, Tüftler, Bastler, Forscher, Mechanoiden, Diese war für mich von besonderem Interesse, da sie sich auf die Produktion intelligenter und nicht intelligenter Konstrukte verschrieben hatte, es gab die Bombadiers, die Expedition, die Schweber, Knallfrösche, Schützen, die Symbiose und vieles mehr, doch je spezialisierter eine Gilde war, umso weniger Einfluss hatte sie, da ihre Produkte das öffentliche Leben in Gomdon kaum beeinflussten. Die hohen Gilden waren für uns nicht erreichbar, also mussten wir uns mit den niedrigeren begnügen, was uns aber auch nicht ungelegen kam. Unser Ziel war ja nach wie vor, den außerweltlichen Wasserwesen den Quellstein zurückzubringen, und da er anscheinend in die Stadt integriert und ein Diebstahl durch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und die schwere Befaffnung der Sicherheitskräfte unmöglich war, planten wir, in der Gildenhierarchie so weit aufzusteigen, bis wir Einfluss im Rat ausüben konnten um auf diese Weise an den Quellstein zu kommen. Doch gerade als wir die Gilden aufsuchen wollten, um uns als Mitglieder eintragen zu lassen, rannte ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Elf (Westwind) in einer grünbraunen Kutte an uns vorbei in die Schreihalle und erst später viel uns auf, dass seine Kleidung nicht die Ruß- und Ölflecken aufwies, die die Kleidung anzuziehen scheint, solange man sich in Gnomdon aufhält. Durch das offene Tor konnten wir erkennen, wie er sich auf eines der zahlreichen Podeste schwang und eine Hassrede auf die Technik hielt, dass technische Errungenschaften unser Untergang und wir verdammt seien und ganz offensichtlich handelte es sich um einen geistig verwirrten Mann. Um einen Aufruhr zu verhindern und auch um das Leben des blasshäutigen Mannes zu retten stürmte ich durch die Menge auf das Podest zu. Sobald ich die großen Eingangstore der Schreihallte passierte, brach der Schall wie eine Welle über mir zusammen und bekam fast stoffliche Qualität während die Luft von den Ausdünstungen hunderter Leiber zum schneiden dick wurde und ich noch heute meinen Konstrukteuren danke, dass sie mich mit Geruchsfiltern ausstatteten. Ich rannte weiter und sprang, riss den Mann vom Podest und warf ihn zu Boden. Er zeterte noch, auch ich wäre dem Untergang geweiht, als Ausgeburt der Hölle verdammt, doch ein gezielter Schlag brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Dandelo war in der Zwischenzeit nachgekommen, doch die Menge um uns herum wurde immer dichter und Rufe wurden laut, wir sollten den Mann hängen und es habe schon lange Probleme mit den "fanatischen Spinnern" gegeben. Schnell knüpfte ich einen Knoten, von dem ich sicher war, dass er beim Hängen nicht das Genick des Mannes brechen würde, und führte (heimlich) in seine Luftröhre eine kurze Metallröhre ein, die verhindern sollte, dass die Schlinge ihm die Luft abdrückt. Unter lautem Gejohle der Menge hängte ich den Mann an einen herausragenden Stahlträger und nach eigen Minuten schüttelte ich den Körper um zu zeigen, dass er völlig leblos war, packte ihn in einen Jutesack und warf ihn mir über die Schulter. Dandelo wurde umschwärmt von Gnomen, die ihm zu seiner außergewöhnlichen Leistung gratulierten. Kriegsgeschmiedete, das sahen wir jetzt, wurden von der Bevölkerung nicht als eigenständige Individuen wahrgenommen, sondern nur als Gegenstände, und in diesem Fall nahmen sie an, Dandelo wäre mein Besitzer. Dies führte dazu, dass auch einige Gildenmitglieder herbeieilten, um uns eine Mitgliedschaft anzubieten – darunter auch die Mechanoiden. Dandelo stellte mich als denkendes Wesen vor, doch der Mechanoide, ein Gnom mit langen, blau gefärbten Haaren und einem riesigen Werkzeugrucksack, dem von Dandelo nicht ganz unähnlich, war nicht überzeugt. Erst, nachdem ich den Intelligenztest bestanden hatte, einen Test der angeblich prüfen sollte, ob ein Wesen intelligent ist, der aber nur aus mehr oder weniger sinnlosen Aufgaben bestand, durfte ich eigenständiges Mitglied der Gilde werden, und bekam das Symbol für denkende Maschinen der Klasse zwei auf die Brustverkleidung gebrannt, das mich von nun an für jeden Bürger Gnomdons als Individuum auszeichnete, mit allen dazugehörigen Rechten und Pflichten, unabhängig davon, wie der einzelne zu der Idee eines denkenden Konstruktes stand. Nachdem das geschehen war, eilten wir schnell in den Schwefelteufel, eine Gremlinkneipe ohne Licht, niedrigen Decken und billigem Alkohol, die Durag in der Zwischenzeit gefunden hatte. Ich überlege bis heute, ob der Schwefelteufel das einzige Gasthaus war, das Durag gefunden hatte oder ob es ihm schlicht egal war, dass Nuri dort drin praktisch nicht lebensfähig war und auch alle anderen Probleme hatten, sich dort zu bewegen – selbst Dandelo stieß sich dauernd an der niedrigen Decke den Hut vom Kopf. In unserem Zimmer entfernte Dandelo schnell das Metallrohr und stellte die Gesundheit des Elfen mit Hilfe eines Heilstabes wieder her. Nach ein bisschen Gezeter von Seiten den Verrückten (Handschriftliche Anm.: gemeint ist hier der Elf und nicht Durag) und guten Zuredens von uns, der Name Dämmerbrecher, der Name eines legendären Elfenschiffes, das die Katastrophe noch miterlebt hatte, tat sein übriges, konnten wir ihn davon überzeugen, dass wir nicht seine Feinde waren und auch nicht seinen Tod wollten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er den Namen Westwind trug und dass er Mitglied einer Gruppierung war, die sich selbst die Naturalisten nennt und fanatisch gegen alles technische vorgeht, weil sie der Ansicht sind, dass der technische Fortschritt die Zerschlagung der alten Welt zur Folge hatte. Westwind zufolge war der Anführer der Naturalisten ein charismatischer Trimberfolk der auf den knorrigen Namen Knorke hörte und der schon allein durch die Betonung Alter und Weisheit verriet. Wir vereinbarten, dass einer aus unserer Gruppe mit Knorke reden durfte wenn wir uns als vertrauenswürdig genug erwiesen hätten. Westwind verließ den Schwefelteufel, um zu zu seiner Gruppe zurückzukehren. Durag ging ebenfalls um sich bei den Optikern einzuschreibenund Dandelo versuchte es bei der Symbiose. Unsere Beutestücke wollten wir, wenn as Problem der Gildensiegel gelöst war, im Goldhammer verkaufen.